


The Immortal One

by Darius Goad (Alegend45)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegend45/pseuds/Darius%20Goad





	The Immortal One

There is a curse that I live with. I was born as one of the very first anatomically modern humans, about 200,000 years ago. And as I have found, I cannot die. Not by old age, not by wound, not even by nuclear catastrophe. Trust me, I was in Nagasaki when they bombed it.

My true name has been long forgotten. I have gone by many. You can call me Tom, for the time being. My story is incredibly dense. I have witnessed every good deed, and every evil act of humanity. My curse has led me to be quite nihilistic.

I have adapted to every new invention that comes my way. I currently work as a computer programmer, in fact. I find it quite fun. Or at least, as fun as something can be when you’ve seen everything. I suffer much discrimination, as I am African. I have stood before kings and peasants alike. This is my story. Be thankful it is not yours.


End file.
